With the development of flexible display technology, the flexible display screen is increasingly used in mobile terminals, and a support structure is used to realize collapse or expansion of the flexible display screen. At present, most mobile terminals have two kinds of support structures, namely a support structure of a folding mode, and a support structure of a rolling mode. When the mobile terminal adopts the support structure of the folding mode, the flexible display screen is conveniently supported by a board after being expanded, but it is not easy to reduce the volume after the flexible display screen is folded. When the mobile terminal adopts the support structure of the rolling mode, the flexible display screen can be rolled up with volume shrinkage, but there is no support structure, which is not conducive to supporting the after being expanded. Therefore, there is currently no support structure that can facilitate the volume shrinkage of the flexible display screen and also facilitate the support of the flexible display screen after being expanded.